Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You
by R.Berrys
Summary: Oneshot: Rachel and Quinn's first time at Pride; side Brittana.


Today was Sunday. Today was the state of Ohio's official day for Gay Pride. Rachel Berry had been attending the pride events her whole life due to her fathers, Leroy and Hiram's insistence. They used every chance they got to celebrate who they are and protesting for the rights that same-sex couples were disallowed.

However, today was different. Today was the first pride event that Rachel would not be attending with her fathers.

Two weeks ago, in school, Brittany had come bouncing up to her after Geography class and asked her if she would go to pride with her and Santana. It was the first time they would be going since coming out and they didn't want to get lost or end up in the wrong places. Of course, Rachel Berry will always agree to help out a friend; so today was the day Rachel would be attending pride without her fathers. Instead she would be attending with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce: two of her fellow Glee club members.

It was 10:00am and since it only took an hour to get from Lima to the city that was holding the state pride event this year, the girls would be setting off at 10:30am. Once the clock chimed, signalling it was now 10:15am; Rachel heard the two girls pull up outside of her house. Santana had agreed to drive them, as long as Rachel was able to direct her. Well, of course Rachel was good at giving directions, it was one of her many talents that she had been able to practice with being the leader of the Glee club for nearing on four years.

Rachel stepped out of her house and locked the front door behind her. Leroy and Hiram had both left earlier this morning, as they were going to be taking part in some of the events that were lined up for the older folk. As she made her way down the front path, she noticed that there was an extra person in the car... Quinn Fabray.

The brunette could feel her stomach flip and her heart beat faster as she climbed into the back seat next to the blonde ex-cheerleader.

"Hey Berry!" Santana hollered as Rachel was buckling herself into the seat "I hope you don't mind, but we brought Fabray along with us!"

"I can see that," Rachel uttered as she made herself comfortable in the car.

"Hey." the blonde quietly murmured to Rachel, turning her head to look at her.

"Hey." Rachel replied just as quietly, looking away as soon as her eyes locked onto the blonde's perfect blue eyes.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later, all four girls were climbing out of the car that Rachel had instructed Santana to park just outside of the main pride area. The car park was surprisingly empty for a huge event like this, but they figured that everyone else had had the same thought - that the car parks closer to the events would be packed; so it would be safer to park at a distance. Either that or everyone else got the train into the city...

As soon as they made it onto the main street where the events were taking place and stalls had been set up, Brittany spotted a candyfloss stand and had run off to get some. Of course Santana trailed behind to make sure she didn't get lost. This meant that Rachel and Quinn were alone together, and the butterflies in Rachel's stomach awoke. She was sure her face had flushed pink, but when Quinn spoke, she lifted her head to look at her.

"Ummm," Quinn stuttered "Do you... Do you want candyflossor something?"

"No thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled at the girl "But thank you for asking. Would you like some?"

Rachel was trying to come across as normal as possible, but she wasn't sure how well that was going.

"Nah," the blonde replied "I don't really like it all that much."

At that exchange, they both head off into the direction Brittany had gone. They knew exactly where they were going because they could hear Santana over all of the noise. That girl had never really been quiet.

* * *

It was about 3pm and all the girls had done all day was walk around the different stalls, ooohing and ahhhing at the jewellery people were selling. As they neared the end of the street, Rachel spotted a stand for LGBT-friendly colleges throughout the country. Being Rachel Berry, she of course headed right over to pick up a leaflet listing them all. She would definitely be considering some of these colleges for her applications when senior year started that coming September. She sighed in relief as she saw Juilliard on the list – it was her dream school, but if it wasn't LGBT-friendly, she wasn't sure if it would be the place for her. Especially with having two fathers, and being gay herself.

The only person she had ever discussed being gay with had been Brittany. She had had a little too much alcohol for her liking one night, and confessed to the ditzy blonde cheerleader that she thought she might be in love with Quinn Fabray. She had made Britt promise not to tell, but she knew she'd tell Santana, but Rachel couldn't be mad at her for that; those two told each other everything.

Unbeknown to Rachel, however, was that night, Quinn has also confessed to Santana that she thought she might like someone. That someone being Rachel. Santana being Santana, had arranged today to get the two girls together.

The Latina knew that Rachel would not make the first move, due to the slushie facials that she had endured thanks to Quinn during freshman year; so she had talked to Quinn about maybe doing something today. It was the perfect place and she knew the blonde ex-cheerleader had an idea of how she would ask her to be her girlfriend.

* * *

It was nearing dinner time now, and the four girls were curled up on the grass, on a rainbow blanket that Santana had bought for Quinn. They had been to the little deli on the corner of the street and all had sandwiches and drinks to keep them going until they made it back to Lima at around 11pm; when they all agreed would spend the night at Rachel's and order in pizza.

As the girls were talking about their day and what they all had done (they had split up for a few hours so everyone could do the things they wanted to do), Rachel didn't notice Quinn pull out two boxes of cookies from the bag she had been lugging around all day. The blonde passed the larger box to Brittany, and then handed the smaller box to Rachel.

"They're vegan." she explained with a smile, as she handed them over.

"Oh," Rachel said, a little surprised Quinn even knew she was a vegan, never mind the fact that she made her her own little batch. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to Quinn!"

"I wanted to." the blonde replied, smiling and nodding at Santana, who had figured out what Quinn had done.

Quinn watched Rachel as she lifted the lid off the box to her cookies. She smiled as she saw Rachel's big, gorgeous brown eyes light up at what she saw.

* * *

Rachel was looking into a box of vegan cookies that Quinn had made her. Quinn Fabray had made her cookies and her insides were flailing with happiness.

The cookies were shaped like stars and the icing sugar was yellow, as if the stars were actually glowing. As Rachel picked one up, she noticed that each cookie had a different word on it, in pink swirly writing.

She looked up at Quinn who cocked her eyebrow and smirked at her confusion.

Rachel looked back at the cookies and tried to figure out what they said, but she was just getting confused and reading the same cookies twice. So she took them all out of the box and laid them down on the mat, looking over at Quinn again to see if it was alright she do this on her new blanket. The blonde just smiled and nodded.

As Rachel was organising the cookies into the right order, she stopped, realising what she was spelling out. She looked at Quinn again, with a light in her eyes and a smile forming on her face. Turning back to the cookies, she read them a loud.

_"Rachel Berry, be my girlfriend?"_

The tiny brunette just kept switching from looking at the cookies to looking at Quinn, until the blonde got up and then sat back down beside her, taking her hand in her own.

"So..." the blonde asked, hesitantly

"Y-Yes..." Rachel stammered, nervously.

And at that, Quinn leant over and pressed her lips against Rachel's, kissing her as if they had always been like this. As if they had always been this perfect.


End file.
